


Good, Because I'm Already Here

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mutual Pining, beronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty and Veronica. Just a little fluff to help us in this hiatus.





	

I stared at the bottle in my hand. The orange transparent plastic held several tiny capsules inside, the cause of my inner debating lately. The label read Elizabeth Cooper, however, it didn’t and has never felt like mine. I take a shaky breath, popping open the top and shook out a pill.

A buzzing caught my attention as my phone rang from my vanity. Veronica’s name shined from the distance, I excitingly rush over abandoning the medication thoughtlessly. Even though i had known Veronica for only a couple weeks I found myself rushing over to get her attention often, as baffling as that is . Obviously she was different from the regular Riverdale citizens i’ve had to encounter several times in my life.

RONNIE: Hey Betts. Wanna walk to school 2gether? <3  
BETTY: Of course

I grin quickly responding before tying up my hair. The week is basically over, I only have to sit through one more day of classes. The days were now much more bearable with Veronica here. I mean I have no idea why she befriended me, but hey, I won’t lie and say I don’t want to be her friend. Veronica is like that one best friend you dream of as a kid. Those long nights where you feel suffocated in your life, and imagine someone who would be perfect for you. Who would listen, comfort you, laugh with you, and do crazy things with you. God, the best nights of my life have been with her and it’s only been a month or two. 

Another ping called from my phone when I ran down the stairs. 

RONNIE: Good because i’m already here 

Chuckling i peek out the window seeing the raven-haired beauty- umm girl standing there with a paper coffee cup, which is basically her trademark now. I swiftly unlock the door, swinging it open and usher her in.

“Hey B, what no wicked witch of the west?” Veronica beams at me, giving me a brisk hug. Something i have gotten used to after becoming her friend. Veronica is a very affectionate person, a vast contrast from my family and heck, everyone I know. 

“Ha ha,” I laugh sarcastically leading her into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tiles, “No, she’s been at work early lately after the whole Jason thing.”

“Ah, well I’ll just have to keep you company from now on.” Veronica perches up on the table somehow completely at ease in her unfamiliar surroundings. 

“Oh come on, you’re bound to get sick of me. We spend all day together.” I point out half joking half revealing my ever pressing insecurities. I turn to open the fridge trying to avoid looking at Veronica. I have no idea what kind of person Veronica is and i’m still uncertain and hesitant in how long she will be content with our friendship. I scan the inside and grab the orange juice. I hear a soft thud and look just in time to see Veronica touch my arm. 

“Never. I will never get sick of you.” Her eyes are intense searching deeply. I melt a little because I never had someone so intentive as Veronica. Archie is oblivious to social cues, which I admit is sometimes adorable but the majority of the time is frustrating. And Jughead is just perspective and silently moody. Almost as if she is satisfied with what she sees she returns to her bubbly self. 

“Let’s see about breakfast, huh?” She asks cocking her head towards the cabinets. 

“Um... yeah go ahead.” I mentally cringe after my spacey answer tearing my gaze from her creamy- umm face to the floor, wringing out my hands.

Veronica dances over to the cupboards her nimble hands swiping it open. I bite my lip when i notice she's wearing a form hugging dark purple dress. I would describe it more but really all i know is department store blouses and jeans. 

“Betty?” Veronica says a little amused, that's when i noticed I've been staring at her blantly and oh my god i’m an idiot. My cheeks heat up a light pink, my stomach fluttering, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, the best I can do with the time is muffins,” She glances uninterested at the package she holds before perking up, “But it will do, wanna skedaddle?”

“Yeah let’s go.” I agree and grab my bag shoving my books in it.

“So, plans for the weekend?” She questions nudging me lightly and follows me out the door.

“None why, wanna hang out?” My heart skips a beat as I ask this, and was it ever confusing since I have hung out with her countless times.

“Of course... oh you know what,” Veronica lights up her eyes going wider, “ we should go to Cheryl’s party tonight.”

“Right, because last time went smoothly.” I laugh looking at her pointedly. 

“Hey, I swear no closets for me.” She jokingly vows arm raised to her heart.

“Alright, but only if you swing by the Blue and Gold later. I have to run through something to make sure everything is ok for monday.”

“Definitely, I’ll even stick around until you’re done.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to I’m sure Jughead will be there, besides i’ll probably be there for a hour or two. No need for you to sit there bored for too long.”  
Veronica’s face contorts almost painfully for a split second. She looks off to the distance and takes a sip of coffee. 

“Hey,” I touch her shoulder drawing her attention, “are you feeling alright?” I worriedly asked concerned with her behavior. 

“Hum? What? Oh, yeah i’m perfect.” A fake smile appears on her face, the shadows in her eyes giving her away. I’m so taking back by this that I falter for a second. A fake smile. Wow, that stings. The pinching in my heart adds to how fidgety I feel. Maybe I should have taken a pill this morning, my hands clench into fists. 

This is one of those times where i feel doubtful and timid about mine and Ronnie’s friendship. There are times where she just closes off and gives me a forced smile rambling on about something relevant or just goes quiet for a little, like she’s lost in thought. I panic in times like these, of course I hide it too. Almost like I couldn't be more of a hypocrite. Expecting her to tell me everything and not have to share anything in return. Jeez, i mentally shake my head in pained frustration barely feeling my nails dig into my palms.

I’m slightly startled when Veronica walks in front of me effectively stopping my trail of thought. She had abandoned her coffee cup and muffin I notice since her delicate hands uncurl my fists and softly traces the crescent marks embedded in my skin. I finally let out the breath i hadn't known i was holding staring up at her eyes, they are sad yet somehow softer than her touch. My nerves settle and I remember why I didn't take the medication earlier, because Ronnie is my grounder, she is the one who knocks me out of my fazes by a simple touch or stare.

Veronica lets go all too soon. Disappointment swarms through me and my hands feel colder than before, this has only happened twice before. I guess she realized earlier on what i do when i'm anxious, and always reaches out to calm me down. She’s literally amazing. I lov- I like her very much. In a platonic way. The wors- the best way. 

Oh what the hell, I'm in love with her. And its worst than with Archie because it's actually real. Not some girl-next door bullshit. I’m like obsessed with this girl and I’m not even sure she's happy being my friend. 

“Betty....” Veronica mutters peering at me.

“V, are you…. are you… Never mind.” I hesitantly start before brushing a loose piece of hair behind my ear. 

“Am I what, Betty?” She forces my attention back to her, she’s almost as skittish as me right now. Which is scary because I normally only see happy, sad, or angry Veronica, not anxious unnerved Veronica. 

I tuck my head before whispering,” Are you happy with what we have?”

I glance at her judging her reaction. However she is just looking at me the same way as before, if only, she has a different look in her stance. Something tugs deep inside of me when she says nothing for a very long time. I can't bear to stand here any longer, i pull away a sob catching in my throat.

I tear backwards, wiping the tear that falls down my cheeks rapidly. I look back towards her. She’s still standing there, eyes locked on me. I almost trip on my shoe, but then turn down a road I know will eventually lead me towards the school. 

“Dammit.” I laugh lightly through the freaking pain that is shooting through me. So, there is the answer to my question. Ronnie was just doing what was convenient to her. I stop moving, yanking off my bag and search through the packets looking for the mini metal holder. When my fingers touch it I unscrew the top, reaching for the extra capsule I was forced to keep by my mother. I throw it back in my mouth and am about to shallow but can’t as I’m too worked up. I breathe heavily, commanding the tears to stop. Pressing my feelings down, hiding them.

“BETTY! WAIT PLEASE!” I whip my head over where I had just come from. Surprisingly, it was Veronica tumbling towards me, moving faster than I have ever seen her before. I wait there not knowing what to do, spitting the pill onto the ground. She reaches me, her face desperate and eyes pleading with me.

“Betty.” She pants grabbing onto my arms, “I didn’t mean that. I am happy with our friendship. I don’t know what i would do without you in my life, and I know this must sound cheap considering I just stood there staring, but god, Betty I only did that because i want more.” Veronica blurts out, and i’m still shocked that she even chased after me, let alone this.

“I want to… I want to be with you.” She lets go as she finishes slowing down. Veronica shines with hope practically begging me to understand and I did. Just as desperately. I have no words to describe the relief, complete joy and passion I feel. My lips part as i’m just overwhelmed about the events.

“I.. I.. I want that too.” I manage to get out in astonishment, laughing in pure delight. Her head bounces forward a little and her eyebrows rise in surprise. Veronica joins me in giggling as she steps closer. Her hands return to my arms once again, instead this time she strokes my skin gently as if marveling that she even could do that. 

I gravitate towards her, now only centimeters from her face. I gaze at her now differently, no longer reserved in my passion. What I feel for Veronica is a soul bonding connection, and in this moment I swear I felt the strings that were loosely hanging in fate solidify, strengthening in the core in a burst of swirls of warmth. 

As i look into the pools of rich dark chocolate I mirror the raw emotion i see, with my heart contracting wildly but for once in rhythm. And this is the perfectest moment i thought was fabricated in the tellings of love.

Veronica presses herself up against me, her pearls are cold on my chest and her skin is creating a delicious tingling feeling. I feel her warm breath on me coming out in short puffs. I move my hands to cradle the small of her back, feeling her chest raise up and down. She snakes her hand up to my jaw and oh god, her hand settled so perfectly. Veronica glances down at my lips for a split second, before pushing up on her tippy toes her lips brushing up on mine. I close my eyes, gingerly dissolving into the kiss. Her lips feel soft and exquisite and oh my god I just moaned didn’t I? I feel Veronica smile through the kiss and I know I did. A rapid sequence of fluttering almost like butterfly wings on both sides of my face startles me, and I break away in laughter, because god that is such a Veronica thing to do. 

I look at her and say, “Oh i love you, you dork.” And the best thing is I don’t even panic that I just slipped a major fucking thing. Ok, so maybe I am panicking, but it doesn’t change the serenity of the moment.

Veronica just grins widely, her eyes crinkling as she sings the words back, “I love you, Betty.”  
She then jumps at me, flinging her body up and wraps her legs around my waist hugging on tightly. 

I giggles pulling her closer, and it is safe to say we did not get to school on time. Heck, we didn’t even make lunch period, too busy sneaking kisses, cuddling up with each other, whispering sweet words to each other, and holding hands. As we walked over hand in hand, hearts light, I didn’t realize it but I stepped on the pill smashing it into nothingness, finally walking away with my remedy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another one of my fanfics change into a completely different story than what i first set out to write. It's a little short. But i love them. Tumblr:https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tremendouskoalasalad  
> Please review and leave kudos <3


End file.
